


Strangers again

by TheTomBoy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Love, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomBoy/pseuds/TheTomBoy
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas enjoy their last night before they have to be strangers again.





	Strangers again

**Author's Note:**

> This contains gay sex XD so if you are still innocent and do not like this kind of stuff, feel free to leave. For you other people who chose to stay, enjoy ^^

Legolas brushed the comb through his hair once more, feeling it glide through his golden locks smoothly. He had unbraided his hair, making the locks surround his face and shoulders loosely. He had been there for almost half an hour, trying to make his hair look perfect. He and Aragorn had one night left before they had to leave for the council in Rivendell. Even though he knew Aragorn couldn't care less about his hair, he wanted to make everything perfect. He wanted to have a good last night before they had to be strangers again.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand gently scoop all of his hair over one shoulder, waking him from his thoughts. He closed his eyes when he felt warm lips against his neck, giving it wet, soft kisses. Sighing he let his head fall back against a solid shoulder, and soon the familiar smell of the man he loved hit him. Sighing softly he concentrated on the tingling feeling when the warm lips kissed along his neck, soon leaving him holding his breath. 

”Estel.” He breathed and rose a hand to feel the rough beard right behind him. Cupping his cheek he heard a soft humming before the lips returned, trailing lower. 

Suddenly all contact disappeared, and Legolas looked over his shoulder, hungrily chasing the lips he suddenly craved so much. When Aragorn leaned back down to continue the torture Legolas stood from his chair to face him, making his hair swing over his shoulder and onto his back in the progress. He let soft fingers feel the man’s beard, gently stroking up and down his cheekbone. Smiling teasingly he let his fingers slide back to Aragorn’s neck to slowly tug him closer. Aragorn’s eyes looked into his, filled with lust, love, and a little amusement before they fluttered closed.

They kissed lovingly, one of Aragorn’s hands clutching Legolas cheek. He stroked the soft locks with his other before that hand also settled on both of Legolas cheeks. The kiss soon grew bolder as their lips part to let their tongues touch. Shuddering slightly Legolas broke the kiss, looking into Aragorn’s eyes. He loved that loving, hot but still desperate look the man had in his eyes at this moment and knew not many people had seen it before. Not this look.

Leaning down he began to kiss along Aragorn’s bare neck, moving the way too thick fabric out of the way and down over his shoulder. Exposing his neck with a soft sigh Aragorn’s hands landed on Legolas lower back, gently stroking along the bare skin in the split in his nightgown. Closing his eyes Legolas kissed his collarbone before he just leaned against Aragorn for a moment. Feeling soft puffs of air against his now wet and sensitive skin made Aragorn close his eyes, a small smile on his lips. His hands now stroked up Legolas back, leaving a tingling feeling behind. Legolas looked up at him, lips parted as small gasps of air escaped between them.

Legolas hands were on Aragorn’s waist before they slowly slid down to hold onto the edge of the soft cotton pants. Getting no reaction or words to stop he slowly slid a hand in, feeling the soft skin of the man’s thigh. This time he got the reaction in the way of a slight tightening of the grip the man had on the elf’s hips. Legolas grinned and slowly sunk to his knees, licking his way down the man’s muscular stomach, making sure to leave a wet line of saliva. Aragorn’s grip changed to Legolas shoulders as the elf licked at his hipbones, not so innocent fingers still clutching the soft pants. He slid them down a little bit, only to kiss down the soft skin of the man’s lower stomach before he rose to his feet. Aragorn took a new hold of his cheeks, looking at him with that half lust filled, half amused face as one hand landed on the elf’s shoulder. 

”Cruel.” Aragorn huffed.

”I am cruel?” Legolas asked, eyes sparkling. 

”Remember last time Estel?” Legolas teased as he finally let his hand slid inside of Aragorn’s pants, gently caressing his thigh. Getting the reaction in form of a soft gasp he slid his hand to his back, slowly caressing his buttocks. 

”You teased me, my love. I am only returning the favor.”

”I know,” Aragorn whispered in Legolas pointy ear, changing a hand to place on his neck, under his hair. 

”I love teasing you.” Caressing it gently he placed a soft kiss on Legolas neck, and when he looked up he kissed his lips. The atmosphere in the room changed drastically, and now Aragorn’s hands slowly slid up under Legolas shirt, feeling the warm skin under his cold hands.   
Luckily Legolas couldn't feel cold, so Aragorn’s hands were free to explore at anyplace he wanted. Without wanting to Legolas let out a rushed breath into the kiss, sounding a lot like a soft moan.   
Taking it as encouragement Aragorn gripped the edges of the shirt, before pulling it over the elf’s head. Once it was off, and strands of hair hang messily over Legolas face, the elf kissed him again. His hands went to Aragorn’s cheeks, holding him still as if he would disappear any minute. Aragorn loved his elf like this, and he knew he was the only one to see this side of him. The kiss became sloppier, messier, and needier by the minute. Aragorn broke the kiss with a deep exhale, only to stuff the strand of hair behind Legolas ears, which gained him an amused look. Legolas was panting also, both from the lack of oxygen in the kiss, but also from their now sky high pulse. 

Kissing again Aragorn gently bit down on Legolas lower lip, and the elf moaned softly. Smiling Aragorn took off his own shirt and threw it away before he just watched Legolas for a moment. The elf was shirtless, and his muscles formed well. He was not just as muscular as Aragorn was, his frame slightly more slender. His skin was pale as the moon, in contrast to Aragorn’s tanned skin. His eyes shone bright blue as they watched Aragorn’s grey ones uneasily, wondering if he maybe changed his mind. 

Aragorn smiled and took a step forward again, pressing their bare chest together. Legolas hands went to Aragorn’s back and he just held them there, feeling the muscles move beneath his fingertips as Aragorn’s arms wrapped around his back. When they kissed again it was only pure passion. Aragorn backed Legolas slightly until the back of his knees hit the bed, and they both crashed down. Legolas couldn't help but laugh once they lay on the messy blankets, making Aragorn chuckle softly. Closing his eyes he kissed along Legolas neck down to his shoulder, where he made sure to leave some marks behind. Legolas chest now rose in deep, shuddering breaths as Aragorn teased him even more. The warm lips trailed lower until they reached the elf’s stomach, where he kissed around his bellybutton, and over the muscles there. The elf’s stomach was on fire, and he had to put a hand over his mouth at this point. Aragorn looked up at him and smiled, feeling Legolas stomach shudder beneath his lips. ”Don’t hide from me, my love. No one can hear.”

Legolas smiled and lowered his hand. Instead, he gripped the blanket in his fists as Aragorn began to take his pants off, teasingly slowly. He lifted his hips off the bed to help, but Aragorn still teased. When they were finally off Aragorn once more began to kiss down his stomach, and the elf groaned. ”Aragorn…” 

”Hm?” Aragorn hummed as he began to kiss the inside of his lover’s thigh, soft lips brushing over the warm and sensitive skin. Legolas fingers clutched at the blankets as he bent his knees, feeling his whole body being put on fire. ”Aragorn…” He breathed again, and the man crawled up to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was sloppy as they shared breaths before they broke apart to actually breathe. Aragorn’s nose clumsily touched Legolas cheek, and his breaths hit Legolas wet and sensitive neck. Leaning up to kiss him again he opened his eyes to look at him, only to realize Legolas was already watching him with a bemused look. ”Tired already?” He asked teasingly, and Aragorn chuckled before he softly kissed Legolas lips, biting down on his lower lip. Legolas grinned and turned them around so he was straddling Aragorn’s lap, making their hard-ons press against each other, only separated by a layer of fabric that somehow felt thicker than before.

”Enough teasing my love.” He said in a darker voice then he used to, making Aragorn bit his lip not to make a sound. As Legolas bare parts hit Aragorn rough clothing, he couldn't stop the soft whine that escaped his lips. Quickly stripping Aragorn of his pants he leaned down to kiss him again, feeling their warm skins touch as his hand found Aragorn’s hard on. Stroking it slowly he caressed Aragorn’s lips gently, feeling the man squirm underneath him. Smiling he bit his own lip, before sitting up.

Aragorn knew where they were headed to, and felt a tingling feeling in his stomach. Legolas reached over to search through the drawer until he found the small bottle. He laid down beside Aragorn, knowingly handing him the bottle. Snatching it up Aragorn didn't even close the drawer but snapped the lid open. Pouring a generous amount of the cold liquid into his open palm he threw the bottle onto the bed beside them, before he crawled on top of the elf. Legolas watched him as he dipped two fingers in the lube before he lowered his hand to gently prepare him. Legolas let out a soft breath and leaned his forehead against his lover's shoulder, feeling the warm touch of the man he loved. It never hurt anymore, it was only sheer pleasure. 

Soon, after way too much preparation, he looked up at Aragorn. The man knew by the look in the elf’s eyes and kissed Legolas as he began to gently slid in, taking it far too easy for the elf’s liking. Impatiently Legolas flipped them around, once more straddling the man. In the progress, Aragorn’s cock slid entirely into Legolas. Moaning in surprise Aragorn grabbed Legolas hips as the elf moaned softly, head hanging. Opening his eyes to look at the man below him he was met with a gaze filled with love, which made his stomach spin. He moved his hips back and forth a few times, earning a deep, muffled moan from the man below him before they once more flipped over. 

Aragorn’s arms circled Legolas head as he began o move, thrusting at a steady pace. Legolas eyes fluttered shut as his hands went to Aragorn’s shoulders before they slid around his neck. Aragorn’s hands moved to hold Legolas cheeks before they once more kissed heatedly. Aragorn opened his mouth to lick Legolas lip, and soon their tongues were playing, softly caressing each other. Soon Legolas moaned in pleasure, and Aragorn knew he had hit that special spot. As he kept on hitting it Legolas head fell back into the soft pillow, eyes shut in pleasure. Aragorn lowered his head to kiss Legolas collarbone before he hit that spot right between his shoulder and neck.

”Aragorn.” Legolas breathed and rose a hand to hold the man’s cheek, looking into his eyes. As Aragorn met his gaze Legolas fell over the edge. With a breathless moan, he clutched at Aragorn’s shoulders, whose trusts now had sped up. The only sound in the room at that moment was skin against skin and the moans of the Mirkwood prince in bed with the man he loved. As waves of pleasure flooded through Legolas body he moaned, making Aragorn come as well.

He kissed the elf, swallowing his sounds as he rode out the high of his own climax, exhaustion already making his body heavy. They panted against each other for a moment after they broke the kiss, both feeling their eyelids slowly slid close. Aragorn sat back, making Legolas exhale sharply at the slightly uncomfortable feeling. Aragorn took the blanket before he lay down after Legolas had lifted his hips, allowing him to take it. Laying down beside the elf Aragorn covered them both in the warm blanket. Moving so he lay facing Aragorn Legolas looked at him, very visibly fighting to keep his eyes open. ”Tired?” Aragorn teased him back with a grin, and a pleased smile lit Legolas eyes.

Aragorn smiled lovingly as he watched Legolas features relax and his breathing even out as he fell into a relaxed sleep. Shuffling closer he took the prince in his arms, feeling a fire burn where their warm skins touched. Shifting the soft blanket around them tighter he embraced Legolas until he fell asleep also, but not before giving him a last kiss on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to review :3 I love your support, and I'll respond to you all.


End file.
